Enter Eggman
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: What happens when Eggman meets Dib and Zim? read xD
1. Chapter 1

Disclameir: I do not own Sonic or Invader Zim, I do own Rebecca and RavenBloodOfDarkness owns Raven and Eric x3

*Raven :[Demon Form:[ : Heh...what to do...who to kill?

*Zim: points to Dib*

*Raven: huh?...nah...humans are no fun. :P

*Dib: ?

*Zim:*holds up Amy*

:

*Raven: she is dead remeber? I killed her. :P

*Zim: oh yeah... *Holds up *

*raven: now I just said humans are no fun. :P

*raven: besides I can save him for later. :P

*Zim: okay...

*Rebecca: DOCTOR EGGMAN SUCKS

*Raven: Right...where Rouge? I need a slave to do my bidding. :P

*Rebecca: she is with Knuckles... *To Eggman* Hey hey, You you I don't like your fat ass! No way no way you know you better die now? XD Hey Hey You You jump off a 20 story Building!

*Raven: Damn it all. Fine where is well...CREAM? XD

*Eggman: My god why am I here? .

*raven: shut it FATTY!

*Me: Hey Eggman I got a song for you! XD Or did you hear it?

*Zim:*snickers*

*Eggman: What is it? And i don't listening to bats...

*Raven: Watch it fatty or your my next meal. :P

*Me: *sings to Eggman* Hey hey, You you I don't like your fat ass! No way no way you know you better die now? XD Hey Hey You You jump off a 20 story Building! *wonders if Sonic heared it*

*Zim: mwhahahahhahahaha

*Soni: XD I got a better song but I douht eggy here wants to hear it. :P

*Eggman: . Fuck off hedgehog...

*Raven: Say one more word and your toast fat boy. :P

*Sonic: XD oh god...this is why I am being nice.

*Eggman: O.o;

*Rebecca: lol Eggman no one likes you XD Your Fat and Ugly

*Zim: He is like a Earth Elephant

*eggman: .

*Eggman: Fuck off Zim you have it worst then me

*Eggman I don't gt my ass kick from my own race like 24/7...you can't even beat a human...like DIB!

*Sonic: Ooooooooooooooooooooooo..! XD

*Raven: ~giggles~ He makes a good point there Zim!

*Zim: atleast I'm not huge like a house

*Rebecca:*laughs*

:

*Eric: Oh this is getting good. :3 ~Gets popcorn.~

*Eric: ~Share with Rebecca

*Rebecca: Thank you ^^ *eats popcorn*

*Eric: Not a problem

*Dib: *looks at Eggman* YOUR HUGE O.O

*Rebecca:*eats and laughs*

*Eggman: shut it shorty

*Eric: ~Eats and laughs as well.~

*Dib: we could build a house with you

*Rebecca: So true xD

*Eric: HA! XD

*Eggman: . Grrrrrrrrrrrrr

*Sonic: ~Sits with Eric and Rebecca and ats the popcorn.~ Good stuff. Goooood Stuff.

*Rebecca: I know XD *still eats*

*Dib: I bet you are over athousand Over Weight

*Eric: HA! XD This is getting good. :P

*Eggman: Short vermin. :P

*Dib: You are really fat

*Rebecca: yes it is XD

*Eggman: You smurf!

*Eric: XD OOOO! XD

*Dib: Go and loose some pounds

*Me: XD


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Tallest

**Me: XD Oooooooooooooooo...**

**Sonic: XD Damn dude...been tlling him that for the longest time. :P**

***Raven: ~giggles.~ FUNNY! XD**

*Dib: Well he really needs to XD

*Rebecca: XD yes

***Sonic: XD hehe**

***Eggman: . Fucking hate life...and MY OWN KIND!**

***Raven: ok that's it! ~Bites Eggman's neck~ DIE YOU FAT FUCK!**

*Rebecca: yyyyaay bye Fatman

*Dib: XD

***Raven: Right...Now I sleep. :P**

***Eric: XD hehe**

*Rebecca: XD okay sleep well

*Dib: XD

***Raven: ~Jumps back in the tree she was in and goes to sleep with blood on her lips.~**

***Eric: hehe...well that was fun**

*Rebecca: yes xD it was

*Dib:*sees Zim* ALIEN!

*Zim: DIB-WORM!

***Sonic: Wow this is getting out of hand now**

*Rebecca: ermmm *puts Zim and Dib in seprate cages*

***Eric: About time! XD**

Rebecca: Yup XD

***Tallest red: Zim you reallt need to contorl your temper. :P**

*Tallest Purple:*eatting doughnuts*

*Zim: My Tallest?

*Purple: Yes Zim...

*Zim: hi!

*Rebecca: look Sonic, It's the Tallest!

*Dib: ALIENSSSSSSSSSS!

**Sonic: Sup? :)**

***Red: Hello...zim**

***Raven:~Still sleeping.~**

*Zim: Hey My Tallest? My Tallest! Hey Hey Hey Hey My Tallest? My Tallest? MY TALLEST! My Tallest.. My Tallest! HEY MY TALLEST! MY TALLEST MY TALLEST! HEY MY TALLEST! my Tallest my tallest my Tallest... Hey My Tallest!

*Purple: ...

*Zim: MYYYYYY TALLLLLLLEESSTT!

**Red:...**

Purple: ...


	3. Chapter 3

*Red: Ok zim...WTF?

Sonic: Ok...did I miss something here...

Raven: ~yawns~ Keep it down fools...

Eric: XD hehe

*Purple: Zim... We are right here -o-

*Zim: I know my Tallest :3

*Rebecca: *reading my book*

*Eric: ~Pulls out my MP3 and listens to it.~

*Red: -.-

*Sonic: Ok...

*Raven: Can someone bring in the next victem

*Rebecca: I will 8D *Drags in SpongeBob*

*Zim: hmm?

*Purple: A yellow square?

*Rebecca: Yup

*Spongebob:*does his annoying laugh*

*Raven: Heh...lunch...but it's seafood...oh well...least's it's not his gay friend. :P

*Eric: DOWN WITH THE SPONGE!

*Sonic: XD wow...

*Rebecca: I hate this Sponge

*Purple: Can I trrow a doughnut at him?

*Zim: lets use Torture!

*Red: Zim has a point there. BRING IT OUT PURPLE!

*Raven: ~Grins.~ Hehe...this should be fun

*Purple:*brings out some things*

*Zim: ?

*Rebecca: what is a nacho bag gonna do?

*Purple:*throws food at Spongebob*

*Spongebob: ?

*Red: Heh...this should be funny...

*Raven: ~Grins and is behind Spongebob~ Someone looks yummy...

*Sonic: XD

*Spongebob:*covered in food*

*Purple: *wants a doughnut*

*Zim: mwahaha

*Raven: ~She begins to nibble on Spongebob.~ Yummy. :3

*Eric: XD bye bye spongy!

*Sonic: Indeed

*Spongebob:*screams*

*Zim:*brings out Irken popcorn from his pak*


End file.
